In microscopy, different filters are arranged in the ray path of the microscope in order to obtain a good detection result. Examples include microscopes with a filter wheel that comprises several housing areas, in each of which a filter is glued in. The filter wheel is pivot-mounted wherein the filter required for the respective application is turned into the ray path.
The problem with such microscopes is that if a filter is required which is not included in the filter wheel the entire filter wheel has to be changed which is time-consuming. Furthermore, a multitude of filter wheels has to be provided which entails high costs. Another aspect is that these filter wheels have only a relatively small number of housing areas so that the filter wheel has to be changed relatively often.
Document DE 197 02 754 B4 shows a filter turret comprising a filter wheel with six housings for filters in each of which a filter can be glued in. Moreover, the filter wheel possesses an element which can be extended laterally of the filter wheel into which an additional filter can be screwed in. The problem with this filter turret is that only a relatively small number of filters can be accommodated, so that the filters have to be changed frequently. As only one of the filters can be changed the filter wheel can only be adapted to the respective application to an extremely limited extent. For example, if for an application two filters will be needed alternately, both of which are not accommodated permanently in the filter wheel, it will be necessary to switch constantly between these two filters by means of the interchangeable position.
What is needed is a device for housing filters for microscopes which enables and provides an application range as broad as possible.